Awe and Thunderstruck An Octavia and Vinyl Scratch Story
by LordFrieza
Summary: Vinyl doesn't like stuffy things. A concert that Octavia would want to go to would be one of those stuffy things she could live without. So, it only makes sense that she wouldn't want to go. Still, Octi is her best friend, and best friends do things for each other all of the time.


_**(AN: I had to do an Octavia and Vinyl Scratch story. It's short, but I didn't want to do a long one. Basically after watching 2 cellos I came up with this and I thought that it would be amazing to tell a story about the two of them getting awe struck but watching a couple of rock gods rock out on cellos. The videos I watched were the Thunder Struck, You Shook Me, Smells Like Teen Spirit, and Smooth Criminal. I strongly suggest watching them, because that's the line up that the two ponys play in the story.) **_

_**Awe and Thunderstruck**_

_**An Octavia and Vinyl Scratch Story**_

"Octi, seriously, can't we do something else tonight? I mean I heard that Neon Lights is supposed to be headlining at Lucky's tonight. Why don't we go there?" Vinyl whined as she tried to get into a formal dress.

The dress was scratchy, and she was certain the music at the amphitheater would be way to stuffy for her pleasure.

"Vinyl we've went to the club, to Lucky's, and to see every DJ and _artist_ you've wanted to see for the last two months. It's my turn, and both Melody Beat and Rhyme Bash said this was a wonderful concert," Octavia replied.

Vinyl rolled her eyes under her sunglasses and finished getting the dress on. It looked like something from the Carousel Boutique, which meant it was just a bit too garish for her tastes. Still, Octi had bought it for her, and it if it made Octi happy she would go ahead and do this. She was going to complain about it the entire time, but she would complain all of the way until they actually got to the amphitheater.

Octavia looked at Vinyl as they left their house. She had to admit that Rarity did know her craft. The dress, though a bit garish, did reflect Vinyl's outward personality and attitude. She could hear Vinyl complaining as they walked. She rolled her eyes, but it was only fair that Vinyl attended something she wanted to do. They started to pass Sugarcube Corner and Vinyl whistled at her.

"Hey Octi! Let's get a hot chocolate!" she exclaimed.

"Vinyl we've still got to get to the amphitheater. Let's get one after the concert," Octavia said.

"Oh man… I was really getting worked up over a hot chocolate with whipped cream and shaved dark chocolate on top of it," Vinyl groaned as they continued to walk.

"It will still be there Vinyl," Octavia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I know that you want one too," Vinyl said in a singsong voice.

"Maybe, but I can control myself," she replied.

Vinyl shook her head and walked into the amphitheater behind Octavia. To her surprise they didn't get the cheap seats. Octi had spent some serious bits to get them all of the way down to where the mosh pit would be. Of course there wouldn't be a mosh pit here. This was a stuffy, hoity-totty, high strung kind of concert. She could see dozens of other mares and stallions all dressed in similar fashion coming into the amphitheater. She turned her head and was surprised to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna also there.

"Octi," she said motioning her head toward the two princesses.

"Oh my, Vinyl, please be on your best behavior! If things go well I might be able to talk to Princess Celestia about getting onto the Canterlot Orchestra," Octavia said in an excited whisper.

Vinyl rolled her eyes and watched as two stallions dressed in some uptight clothing came out. One of them was a crème colored earth pony with a white mane, and the other was a chestnut colored unicorn with a black mane. The began to play a simple melody at first, but then it began to explode out.

Vinyl's eyes began to get wide as they began to make the normally stuffy instrument sound and do things it shouldn't ever have been able to do. The heavy driving sounds of pure bliss began to erupt from both of the cellos. Vinyl felt her breath hitch as they began playing harder. The one on the left becoming absolutely hypnotic as he moved his hoofs faster than what should have been possible.

Audible gasps began to echo behind them as the two played harder and faster. She heard a gasp from next to them and turned to see both Luna and Celestia's wings sticking straight out. Her eyes widened at the display. Not even Neon Lights could have boasted at doing that before. She turned to Octavia only to see her friend completely transfixed on the two on stage. Her eyes following their movements to the point it almost looked like she was going to fall over from exhaustion.

Vinyl turned back to them and watched as the one on the left stood up, still holding the instrument, playing it just as hard and fast and then fell onto his back, acting as if he was mating with the cello as he played. Her eyes widened at this. She envisioned that she was the cello for a moment and those obviously expert hooves were playing her. She held her breath as the song began to close, and then they took a seat and began to play another song. Unlike before this one almost immediately started hard.

The Unicorn's horn glowed and the two cellos took on what had to be an electronic sound as they played. Their music echoed throughout the entire amphitheater with ease. She took off her sunglasses and watched them. They were beyond amazing. It was so difficult to explain, so hard to even express how amazing the sight before them was.

She felt Octavia's hoof touch her arm and she turned toward her friend. She could see a look that went beyond simple excitement. This was something that belonged to a mare who saw something she more than wanted. It was something she needed. She could feel it in herself as well. And excited squee escaped her best friend and she couldn't help but let the same sound escape her.

They watched the amazing pair as they played through this song, start another, and then play though it as well. Once they finished the four songs the crowd behind them had turned from a stuffy group to actively cheering for the two cello players. The two stood up, bowed, and smiled to their audience.

"I want to have their foals," Octavia and Vinyl said at the same time.

They turned toward each other and then back to the two on stage.


End file.
